plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Colora
Colora, officially the Principality of Colora (Vasalonian: Principada de Colora), is a microstate located in Western Eurea, surrounded by Vasalonia. As a city-state, it does not have any cities located inside of it, but government offices are located in the district of Colora City. Colora has a population of about 85 thousand inhabitants, making it the least-populous independent country in the world. The Principality was first formed in the 14th-century as a Vasalonian-speaking city-state. After the unification of Vasalonia and formation of the Kingdom of Vasalonia, the Principality resisted attempts at joining the unification process, and this decision was respected by the Vasalonian monarchy. Left to develop on its own, Colora's economy grew rapidly in the 20th-century due to its status as a tax haven, attracting foreign businesses and wealthy immigrants, and its emerging tourism industry. Due to its tourism industry, powered by the country's beaches, warm climate, and thriving nightlife, tourists outnumber native Colorians on a day-to-day basis in the country. Colora also has the most hotels per capita of any nation, and is home to more hotels than apartments or houses. By the 21st-century, Colora had become the wealthiest nation in the world. With its initial establishment, Colora functioned as an absolute monarchy run by a Prince. Following reforms in 1910, the country became a constitutional monarchy, although the powers of the Monarch are still much stronger in Colora than in other constitutional monarchies. The Monarch serves as the head of state of Colora, although they act as more than just a ceremonial figurehead. The Monarch is tasked with appointing the Chief Counsellor, the head of government, who serves as a quasi-chief of staff for the Monarch. Unlike in other parliamentary systems, the Chief Councillor is never a member of parliament and is a nonpartisan position; additionally, they do not even have a be a Colorian citizen, and most often are Vasalonian nationals. The Chief Counsellor also does not have to be confirmed by parliament, nor do any of the Monarch or Chief Counsellor's other appointments. The Chief Counsellor is tasked with appointing a council of ministers (referred to as "counsellors"), directing the nation's foreign affairs, commanding the police, and presiding over the National Council (with voting powers in the case of a tied vote). The National Council is the 25-seat unicameral legislature. The National Council holds much less power than legislatures do in other parliamentary systems, only being able to draft budgetary proposals; they vote to pass or reject legislation drafted by the counsellors which are appointed by the Monarch and Chief Counsellor, but cannot draft their own legislation. Colora does not take record of the ethnicities of its residents. However, approximately 64.5% of the population are citizens, while 35.5% are not. Colorians are the inhabitants of Colora, but are referred to as a national identity, not an ethnic group. Most Colorians are ethnically Vasalonians, although there are large amounts of people of Draconian, Escarian, and Romanish origin who have resided in Colora for generations, in addition to more recent immigrants of various ethnic backgrounds. The sole official language of Colora is Vasalonian, a Proto-Regian language. However, Vasalonian is only spoken natively by approximately 36.4% of the population, and only 76.2% can communicate in it. Other spoken languages with recognized minority status are Draconian (spoken natively by 15.6%), Escarian (spoken natively by 12.8%), and Romanish (spoken natively by 20.5%), while 14.7% of the population speak other languages natively. Both Vasalonian and Draconian act as a lingua franca in Colora, with 90.2% of the population being able to communicate in either of them, while 80.5% can communicate in both. Approximately 85.4% of the population is bilingual, while 63.5% is trilingual or more. Colora also does not take records on the religiosity of its residents. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Colora Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Western Eurean countries Category:Proto-Regian countries and territories Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Parliamentary monarchies Category:Unitary states